Rathian/Draft
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Triple Backflip |Habitats = Old Swamp, Forest and Hills, Jungle, Desert, Swamp, Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Tower 3, Ruined Ridge, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Gorge, Highland, Fortress Ruins, Dawnwind Valley, Ancestral Tomb, Moonlands |Monster Size = 2303.8 1151.9 |Monster Relations = Dreadqueen Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Rathalos |Generation = First }} Rathian is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter. This medium sized flying wyvern is the femmale counterpart to Rathalos __TOC__ Physiology Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a dull, muted green in contrast to the Rathalos's deep red, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact. Rathian's body structure seems to be thicker than Rathalos in 3rd and 4th gen Behavior and Abilities Rathian, like her mate, can generate flaming projectiles from her mouth. She is notably more proficient in the use of this weapon however, as she is commonly seen releasing multiple blasts at once. In addition, she is capable of charging up and releasing a more potent fire blast which can ignite a swath of ground in front of her. She can use the poisonous barbs on her tail club to inflict blunt-force, toxic wounds on foes, even if her tail was cut off. Her powerful legs allow her to run at high speeds, making her easily capable of chasing down most prey. Like the Rathalos, her vision is very keen, so Flash Bombs are useful in combat. Rathian is capable of doing an aerial roar like Rathalos, although it is very rare due to her being on the ground most of the time. Rathian is capable of doing an aerial roar like Rathalos, although it is very rare due to her being on the ground most of the time. Rathian and Rathalos will always go after hunters that are carrying their eggs. Rathian is very territorial, choosing to patrol from the ground while her Rathalos mate patrols from the sky. She will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. hen Rathian is low on stamina, her fire breath fails. However, those that are too close to her mouth can still be hurt from the flame. She also stumbles after a charge. Rathian's tail attacks will cause the poison status. The attacks that cause this are, by taking a few steps back then jumping into the air in a flip or going directly into the flip while she is in the air.  Even when her tail has been severed, Rathian's backflip attack can still poison hunters. Habitat Rathians can survive in almost any territory but prefers areas with an average temperature for nesting. As a result, she is known to be encountered in a large variety of areas such as the Jungle, Sandy Plains, and Primal Forest. Appearances Monster Hunter Freedom 2 :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Monster Hunter 3 :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter 3 Monster Hunter Portable 3rd :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Monster Hunter 4 :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter 4 Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Monster Hunter Generations :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter Generations Monster Hunter: World :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter World Monster Hunter Stories :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter Stories Monster Hunter Frontier :For more information, visit Rathian/Monster Hunter Frontier Game Appearances Item Effectiveness Notes